1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable level device and more particularly pertains to articulating along rod members to form variable lengths with an expandable level device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extension levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, extension levels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending between short and long sizes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,943 to Talbot discloses an extension level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,395 to Good discloses an extensible level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,475 to Youmans discloses an extension level apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,437 to McSorley, Sr. et al. discloses an adjustable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,595 to Drumright discloses an extension level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,925 to Langmaid discloses an extendable level.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an expandable level device for articulating along rod members to form variable lengths.
In this respect, the expandable level device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of articulating along rod members to form variable lengths.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved expandable level device which can be used for articulating along rod members to form variable lengths. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.